Rhapsody
by Himari-san
Summary: Veremos las confesiones de Juvia, una hermosa geisha del Japón de entre guerras, donde aun resuenan los ecos feudales y donde las tradiciones empiezan a convivir con el modo occidental. Viviendo en un mundo dominado de apariencias, ella conocera el "amor".. . . . Rating M. Por futuros lemons
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima-sensei. La idea central de esta historia será apoyada en el libro "Memorias de una Geisha" de Arthur Golden *u* Gruvia 4 ever!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Imagínate que tú y yo estuviéramos sentados en una apacible estancia con vistas a un jardín, tomando té y charlando sobre unas cosas que pasaron hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y yo te dijera: "El día que conocí a fulano de tal… fue el mejor día de mi vida y también el peor". Supongo que dejarías la taza sobre la mesa y dirías: "¿En qué quedamos? ¿Fue el mejor o el peor?". Tratándose de otra situación, me habría reído de mis palabras y te habría dado la razón. Pero la verdad es que el día que conocí al señor Gray Fullbuster fue de verdad el mejor y el peor día de mi vida. Me fascino, incluso el olor a pescado de sus manos me pareció perfume. De no haberlo conocido, nunca hubiera sido geisha.

No nací ni me eduque para ser una de las famosas geishas de Kioto. Ni siquiera nací en Kioto. Soy hija de un pescador de Yoroido, un pueblecito de la costa del Mar de Japón. En toda mi vida, no abre hablado de Yoroido, ni tampoco de la casa en la que pase mi infancia o de mis padres o de mi hermana mayor, ni desde luego como me hice geisha o de cómo te sientes siéndolo, con más de media docena de personas. La mayoría de la gente prefiere seguir imaginándose que mi madre y mi abuela fueron geishas y que yo empecé a prepararme para serlo en cuanto me destetaron, y otras fantasías por el estilo.

La realidad es más cruel de lo que muchos imaginaran, a lo largo de mi vida y gracias a Gray-sama conocí muchas personas, algunas buenas, otras malas y más importante es, que me enamore, pero en el mundo de las geishas el "amor" no debe existir…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Espero sus comentarios, criticas halagos o lo que deseen. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :3**_

 _ **Nota: Juvia no hablara en tercera persona.**_

 _ **Amor lento**_


	2. Comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

Pienso que el mar está siempre acatarrado, porque jadea constantemente, excepto cuando se queda sin respiración, antes de soltar uno de sus grandes estornudos, tremendas ráfagas acompañadas de agua de mar.

Nuestra casita se ha ofendido que el océano le estornudara en la cara cada dos por tres y ha empezado a torcerse para quitarse del medio. A veces pienso que nuestra casa ya se hubiera derrumbado si no es porque mi padre la apuntalo con un madero que rescato de un barco de pesca naufragado. De este modo la casa parecía un viejo borracho apoyado en una muleta.

Mi vida en mi pequeña casa también es un poco torcida. Como desde muy niña me parecí mucho a mi madre y apenas nada a mi padre o a mi hermana mayor, mi madre me dijo que estábamos hechas iguales —y era verdad pues las dos tenemos unos ojos peculiares, de un color que casi nunca se ve en Japón—. En lugar de castaño oscuro, los ojos de mi madre eran de un azul translúcido, y los míos son exactamente iguales. Los videntes decían que sus ojos eran tan pálidos porque había demasiada agua en su personalidad, tanta que los otros cuatro elementos apenas estaban presentes, y por eso, explicaban, combinaban tan mal sus rasgos. La gente del pueblo dice que tendría que haber sido extremadamente atractiva, porque sus padres habían sido muy guapos. Pues bien, los melocotones tienen un sabor exquisito, lo mismo que las setas, pero no se pueden combinar; ésa era la jugarreta que le había gastado la naturaleza. Tenía la boquita bien formada de su madre, pero la angulosa mandíbula de su padre, lo que daba la impresión de una delicada pintura enmarcada con un marco demasiado pesado. Y sus hermosos ojos azules estaban cercados por unas pestañas extremadamente espesas que en el caso de su padre debían de ser sorprendentes, pero en el suyo hacían que pareciera siempre espantada. Mi madre siempre dijo que se había casado con mi padre porque ella tenía demasiada agua en su personalidad y mi padre demasiada madera en la suya. La gente que conocía a mi padre enseguida entendía a qué se refería mi madre. El agua mana veloz de un lugar a otro y siempre encuentra una rendija por la que salir. La madera, por su parte, se agarra fuerte a la tierra. En el caso de mi padre esto era bueno, porque es pescador, y un hombre con madera en su personalidad se encuentra cómodo en el mar. En realidad, mi padre se encontraba mejor en el mar que en cualquier otro sitio, y nunca se alejaba mucho de él, huele a mar incluso después de lavarse. Cuando no está pescando, se sienta en el suelo de nuestra oscura casita y remendar las redes. Y si la red hubiera sido una criatura dormida ni siquiera la habría despertado, tal es la lentitud con la que trabaja, lo hace todo así de despacio. Incluso cuando intenta poner cara de concentración, puedes salir fuera y vaciar el barreño en el tiempo que le lleva a él recolocar sus rasgos. Mi padre tiene la cara llena de arrugas, y en cada arruga parece haber escondido una preocupación u otra, tiene que luchar constantemente para dominarla, y siempre parecía agotado por el esfuerzo.

Le pregunté: «Papá, ¿por qué eres tan viejo?». Él arqueó las cejas, de modo que tomaron la forma de unos pequeños paraguas caídos sobre sus ojos. Y luego suspiró largamente, movió la cabeza y dijo: «No lo sé». Cuando observe a mi madre, ella me lanzó una mirada que significa que respondería a mi pregunta en otro momento. Más tarde sin darme ninguna explicación, me llevó con ella colina abajo, hacia el pueblo, pero antes de llegar torcimos en el camino que lleva al cementerio, en el bosque. Allí me condujo a tres sepulturas juntas en una esquina y marcadas cada una con un poste más alto que yo. Tenían unas austeras inscripciones escritas de arriba abajo, pero yo aún no puedo leer y entender lo bastante para saber dónde acababa una y empezaba la siguiente. Mi madre los señaló y dijo: «,Haru esposa de Loxar Minoru». Loxar Minoru era el nombre de mi padre. «Fallecida, a los veinticuatro años, en el año decimonoveno de Meiji.» Luego señaló la siguiente: «Jinichiro, hijo de Loxar Minoru, fallecido, a los seis años, en el año decimonoveno de Meiji», y la siguiente, que era idéntica a las otras dos, salvo por el nombre, Masao, y la edad, tres años. Me llevó un rato comprender que mi padre había estado casado antes, hacía mucho tiempo, y que toda su familia había muerto. Observe a mi madre con tal asombro a tal verdad, pero pensándolo bien mi madre se ve muy joven en comparación con mi padre. Mi pequeña Juvia no te sorprendas ni pienses mal de Minoru-san, yo me case con el sabiendo la verdad, ahora te la digo a ti pues tienes el derecho, no menciones esto a tu padre, él nos ama mucho a las tres, sanamos su corazón después de tal desgracia Nos encaminamos de regreso a casa sin decir una sola palabra más, pero yo entendí perfectamente lo que mi mamá me había dicho, no importa su pasado, yo amo mucho a mi papá nunca lo juzgare por sucesos anteriores ni sus acciones.

"Con toda aquella agua y toda aquella madera, el equilibrio tendría que haber sido perfecto, y mis padres tendrían que haber engendrado hijos con la proporción adecuada de cada elemento. Seguro que se sorprendieron al ver que habían terminado teniendo una de cada. Pues no sólo yo me parecía a mi madre y había heredado incluso sus extraños ojos, sino que mi hermana, Satsu, se parecía a mi padre como una gota de agua a otra. Satsu tenía cuatro años más que yo, y, claro, al ser mayor, le dejaban hacer cosas que a mí todavía me estaban prohibidas. Pero Satsu tenía la virtud de hacerlo todo de tal forma que parecía una completa casualidad. Por ejemplo, si le pedías que te sirviera un cuenco de sopa de la olla puesta en el fogón, lo hacía, pero de tal modo que parecía que la sopa se había derramado y, por suerte, había caído en el cuenco."

Han pasado algunos meses desde que noto a mi madre débil, incluso la pequeña caminata de regreso a casa desde el cementerio parece ser tan desgastante para ella. Okasan ¿Por qué tienes el cuerpo débil? bajo la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía Mmh… me pregunto que será, pero no te preocupes Juvia-chan mi alma está llena de la fuerza del agua al igual que tu mi pequeña

La semana paso y mi madre empezó a tener unos dolores espantosos, no sé qué está pasando si tan solo hace días camine a su lado y ella dijo que no me preocupara, estos últimos dos días solo se la pasado durmiendo, entonces, una tarde lluviosa sentada en el agujereado suelo de nuestra casa, cantándole a un grillo que había encontrado aquella mañana, cuando una voz llamó a la puerta: —¡Eh! ¡Abrid la puerta! ¡Soy el doctor Miura!- El doctor Miura venía a nuestro pueblo una vez a la semana, mi padre estaba en casa, porque se avecinaba una gran tempestad. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en su lugar de costumbre, con sus inmensas manos enredadas, como arañas, en una red de pescar. Pasado un momento, volvió sus ojos hacia mí y levantó un dedo. Esto significaba que quería que fuera a abrir la puerta. El doctor Miura era un hombre muy importante, o al menos eso creíamos en el pueblo. Había estudiado en Tokio, y se decía que conocía más caracteres chinos que nadie. Es orgulloso como para fijarse en una criatura como yo. Cuando abrí la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y entró en la casa delante de mí. -¡Vaya, vaya, Minoru-san! -le dijo a mi padre-.- Me gustaría vivir como usted, todo el día en el mar, pescando. ¡Qué maravilla! Y luego los días de resaca descansando en casa. Veo que su esposa sigue dormida-continuó-. Es una pena, porque había pensado reconocerla hoy. -¿Ah, sí? -dijo mi padre. -La semana que viene no puedo acercarme. ¿Podría despertarla para que la reconociera?- A mi padre le llevó un rato desenredarse los dedos de la red, pero por fin se puso en pie. -Juvia-chan -me dijo-, tráele una taza de té al doctor. Mi padre y el doctor entraron en la otra habitación, donde dormía mi madre. Intenté escuchar desde la puerta, pero sólo oía los gemidos de mi madre y nada de lo que decían ellos. Me puse a hacer el té, y enseguida salió el doctor frotándose las manos y con una expresión muy seria. Mi padre salió detrás, y se sentaron los dos en la mesa, en el centro de la habitación. -Ha llegado el momento de decirte algo, Minoru-san -empezó diciendo el doctor Miura-. Tienes que ir a hablar con una de las mujeres del pueblo. Con la Señora Sugi, tal vez. Y pedirle que haga un bonito vestido para tu mujer. -No tengo el dinero, doctor -dijo mi padre. -Últimamente todos somos más pobres-. -Entiendo lo que dices. Pero se lo debes a tu mujer. No debería morir con el andrajoso vestido que lleva puesto. -¿Entonces es que va a morir pronto?-.-Unas pocas semanas más. Tiene unos dolores espantosos. La muerte la aliviará-.

La tasa de té que sostenía resbalo, hasta impactar con el suelo y la pequeña lluvia de esa tarde se convirtió en una tormenta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Lamento mucho la tardanza n espero disfruten la continuación en verdad no quiero dejar esta historia seguiré publicando. Besos :***_

 _ **Dudas, aclaraciones, criticas, por favor dejen sus comentarios.!**_

 _ **-Amor lento-**_


End file.
